


Фея-крёстная

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Как все мы знаем из "Последнего Хранителя" до встречи с Медивом Кадгар не знал, что означает его имя. С дворфийского, ага.Отсюда и идёт моя теория о крёстной-дворфийке, которая была у Кадгара. Волшебница, конечно, раз мальчик волшебный.А вообще, фанфик о том, как Кадгару говорили "нет".





	

Грифон приземлился на площадке Краса после полудня. Всадница спрыгнула на землю, сердито зыркнула на подбежавшего помочь эльфа, и резко свистнула. Грифон щелкнул клювом и взлетел, едва не задев неудавшегося помощника лапами.  
На предложение обеспечить ей какой-нибудь транспорт по городу дама, впрочем, ответила согласием.  
Простучали по красным камням мостовых копытца резвого ездового барана, проскакавшего по улицам парящего города до самой Аметистовой цитадели; громко стукнули каблуки на сапогах коренастой всадницы, спешившейся у самой лестницы, грохнулся оземь мешок с подарками. Дворфийка уставилась на самый верх лестницы и, вздохнув, принялась подниматься по ступенькам.  
Обычная, в общем, картина для славного города Даларана.  
  
  
Он знал, что когда-нибудь это его решение – сделать Совет Шести видимым и доступным – ещё выйдет ему боком. Практически любой мог теперь найти его в Аметистовой цитадели, подойти, спросить о чём-то. Если верховный маг, конечно, не слишком занят. Покуда ему везло, никто не лез совсем уж не по делу.  
До сих пор.  
Невысокая даже для дворфа пухленькая рыжеволосая женщина глядела на него снизу вверх с совершенно комическим изумлением.  
\- Да? – спросил он, чтобы услышать уже, что от него хотят-то.  
\- Кадгар? – ахнула она.  
Верховный маг с сомнением поглядел на неё. Его имя не знал только глухой, да и в лицо многие узнавали, но всё же эта женщина так позвала его, словно он должен был прекрасно её знать. Вот когда порадуешься, что проклятье лишило его всякой возможности быть отпетым бабником, не то стоял бы сейчас и потел, вспоминая, а не спал ли он с ней. А так Кадгар прекрасно знал, что не спал. Точно. Определенно. Безо всяких сомнений. И всё же её взгляд и зов были ужасно фамильярными! И он точно видел её где-то раньше!  
\- Ну же, детка, только не говори, что не узнаёшь меня! – дворфийка упёрла руки в бока и грозно воззрились на опешившего от такого напора мага.  
«Детка»? Кто-то и в самом деле называл его так, но это было настолько давно...  
\- Крёстная? – неуверенно произнёс Кадгар.  
Когда-то давно, чуть ли не в позапрошлой жизни, когда он был совсем маленьким, у него была крёстная. Мать рассказывала шепотом, что однажды некая дворфийка просто вошла к ним во двор и заявила, что их младшенький будет волшебником. С тех пор она являлась ещё несколько раз – к огромному неудовольствию отца, – и требовала, чтобы её допускали к мальчику. Родители ворчали, но не смели отказывать. Боялись. Да они даже назвали мальчика странным именем, выбранным чужачкой! А потом, в один год, пользуясь отсутствием «вздорной бабы», отец семейства сплавил проблемного ребёнка в Даларан.  
\- Что вы тут делаете? – после стольких-то лет.  
\- Исполняю свой долг, – пожала мощными плечами дворфийка.  
\- О каком долге вы говорите? – немного нервно спросил Кадгар.  
\- О слишком долго мной пренебрегаемом! – отрезала дворфийка.  
Да, он почти не помнил свою крёстную, но смутные воспоминания детства о ней всегда сопровождались громкими скандалами. Его крёстная не ладила с его родителями. По большей части все их споры касались вопросов воспитания волшебного ребёнка, Кадгара то есть, на что у крёстной были свои идеи, категорически не совпадавшие с мнением отца. Иногда Кадгар думал, а как бы повернулась его судьба, если бы его отдали на воспитание крёстной, как она того хотела, вместо того, чтобы отправить в Даларан. Где бы он сейчас был? Потом перестал вспоминать и вскоре почти забыл её.  
\- Не ожидал увидеть вас в этом городе.  
Насколько мог припомнить Кадгар, крёстная всегда пылко ненавидела Даларан и клялась, что ноги её не будет в этом проклятом месте.  
\- Решила, что достаточно долго дала тебе погулять.  
\- О чём это вы? – настороженно спросил Кадгар, страсть как не любивший, когда его пытались ограничивать какими-то рамками.  
\- Первая обязанность феи-крестной! – заявила дворфийка.  
И почему он никак не может вспомнить её имя?  
\- И какая же, мадам?  
\- Что за мадам! – возмутилась его крёстная. – Просто Фанни будет довольно.  
Ох, вот как! Фаннильда, конечно же! Теперь он вспомнил!  
\- И первая обязанность любой феи-крёстной – выдать свою подопечную замуж! Ну, – она заухмылялась, – или женить, если замуж не захочешь.  
\- Замечательно, – покривил душой Кадгар, – но сейчас мне ну совершенно не до личной жизни. Легион наступает.  
\- Конечно, – понимающе кивнула Фанни, – занимайся Легионом, спасай мир, малыш.  
«Какой я вам малыш, мадам!»  
\- Так, значит, нет, говоришь, у тебя никого на примете?  
Он этого не говорил. Даже если это и было правдой. Он вообще не хотел говорить на эту тему! Крёстная понимающе кивнула:  
\- Понятно. Уж о твоей личной жизни я позабочусь.  
\- Что?  
Но шустрая «фея» уже исчезла в россыпи искорок света и лепестках цветов, и Кадгар махнул рукой. Пусть себе занимается его несуществующей личной жизнью, у него и без того проблем полон рот.  
И выкинул неожиданную встречу из головы.  
  
  
**Доверенное лицо**  
  
Был вечер. Солнце садилось над тихим садом. В воздухе разливалось пение птиц, ароматы цветов кружили голову. Изумительная, идиллическая картина!  
Проблема была в том, что ещё секунду назад Кадгар находился в Аметистовой цитадели и не собирался никуда. И перед ним возникла его неожиданно вернувшаяся крестная и возбуждённо спросила, готов ли он. «К чему готов?» – не успел спросить он. «У тебя немного времени – ровно до полуночи! Не теряй его даром!», – напутствовали его.  
И всё.  
И он даже не почувствовал никаких заклинаний. И не мог сказать, как и почему он оказался вдруг здесь, наедине со столь же растерянной и озирающейся по сторонам прекрасной, роскошно одетой женщиной. По крайней мере, он знал эту даму – как не знать своего чемпиона, прошедшего с тобой плечом к плечу через опаснейшие сражения?  
Он попробовал перенестись обратно. Ничего. Он попробовал связаться с кем-то. Словно какой-то барьер мешал ему. Он попробовал хотя бы зажечь огонёк на ладони – ну ладно, магия ещё при нём.  
\- Я всё могу объяснить, – поднял ладони Кадгар.  
Воительница доверчиво уставилась на него. Он открыл рот, но ничего не смог сказать. Ну как объяснить подобное внезапное похищение? Кадгар вздохнул. И придумать ничего достоверного он уже не успевает. Придётся правду.  
\- Моя крёстная, – начал он, – озаботилась моей личной жизнью...  
Когда он подошёл к концу своего рассказа, его доблестная героиня, ни разу не убоявшаяся ни зверя, ни демона, ни бушующей стихии, опасливо пятилась от него, с непривычки спотыкаясь в своём длинном красивом платье.  
\- Послушай, Кадгар, – с лёгкой паникой заговорила она, – ты – славный человек, и хороший, и забавный, и очень привлекательный мужчина, но...  
Ну не загадочно ли? Даже если тебе совершенно не интересна женщина, всё равно неприятно слышать, как она говорит тебе «нет». Даже если она пытается смягчить отказ.  
\- В общем, я польщена, но...  
Героиня растерянно дёрнула рукой. Кадгар уже имел честь наблюдать подобный жест: опасная дама тянулась за мечом. По крайней мере, дотошная крёстная, нарядив воительницу в роскошные шелка, не оставила ей такой неуместный аксессуар, как двуручный меч. Пожить Кадгару целым. Впрочем, если он хочет и дальше оставаться при всех руках и ногах, не стоит забывать, что эта леди опасна и без меча. Того гляди схватит тарелку со стола и запустит ему в физиономию.  
\- Я уверен, что очень скоро её заклятье спадёт (до полуночи было ещё много времени, но Кадгар уже научился держать язык за зубами, когда это было смертельно важно!). А пока могу я заинтересовать тебя в этом блюде?  
У всех героев всегда был отменный аппетит.  
\- Пахнет вкусно, – невольно признала героиня, и Кадгар выдохнул.  
\- Пожуём? – предложил он.  
Героиня фыркнула от смеха, но согласилась. По крайней мере, стол его крёстная подготовила изумительный. И, наверное, очень романтичный. Особенно, когда окончательно стемнело и на столе сами зажглись свечи, на деревьях вокруг загорелись сотни крошечных огоньков, и заиграла тихая музыка.  
Кадгар отлично провёл время, обсуждая тактику со своим чемпионом.  
  
  
\- Не вышло, да? – огорчилась крёстная.  
Не то слово.  
\- Но, крёстная, – попытался урезонить Кадгар, – не время сейчас!  
\- А когда будет время? – взорвалась крёстная. – Да ты на себя посмотри! Еще пару лет и никто даже смотреть на тебя не захочет, не говоря уже о браке!  
Это... задевало. И весьма чувствительно. Кадгар проглотил слишком резкий ответ:  
\- Это ещё не повод запирать меня с женщиной, с которой у меня нет ничего общего!  
\- Но ты виделся с ней чаще всего...  
\- Конечно! Потому что она – мой лучший чемпион, а Азерот в опасности!  
\- Хорошо, – вздохнула дворфийка. – Я найду кого-нибудь со схожими интересами.  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Кадгар. – Вы не станете никого...  
Увы, фея-крёстная уже растаяла в воздухе, несомненно, отправившись на поиск новой невесты. Кадгар потёр лоб. Может, ему разыскать Модеру и подготовить её? Мало ли. Интересы у них были схожими, да и виделись они часто. Кажется, этих критериев его крестной было достаточно.  
Что за бред!  
  
  
**Общие интересы**  
  
Талисра была чрезвычайно понимающей. А если в уголках её губ и пряталась улыбка, то обрадованный спокойным принятием Кадгар мудро не обращал на это внимания, объясняя причину их внезапного перемещения в огромную (смутно знакомую) библиотеку с книжными шкафами, теряющимися вдали.  
\- О, у вас тоже есть феи-крёстные? – полюбопытствовала чародейка.  
\- И у эльфов тоже? – удивился Кадгар.  
\- От нас и пошло, надо полагать.  
Наверное, у него на лице отразилось его желание узнать побольше об этом странном обычае. Талисра поглядела на него и пустилась в объяснения.  
\- Когда в семье появляется младенец, родители ищут эльфа, обычно близкого друга, и он принимает на себя обязательство заботиться о новорожденном ребёнке. Проводится обряд, в результате которого крёстный или крёстная получают определённые способности. Удивительно, что эти обычаи сохранились, и даже перешли к другим народам.  
Кадгар понятия не имел, каким образом старинный эльфийский обычай дошел до людей, и каким образом его родители, самые обычные люди, согласились проделать его со своим ребёнком.  
\- И у тебя была?.. Если можно спросить?  
\- И у меня была. – Она рассмеялась, окидывая взглядом библиотеку. – Моей, правда, не пришлось идти на такие крайние меры, я была молоденькой, ужасно романтичной и ужасно глупой. Меня выдали замуж очень быстро.  
Кадгар не слышал, чтобы у Талисры был супруг. Возможно, он пострадал от рук Элисанды?  
\- Твой супруг, с ним всё в порядке?  
\- Вероятно, – Талисра пожала плечами.  
Возможно, он как-то выразил своё изумление подобным равнодушием к судьбе близкого человека, потому что Талисра кратко рассмеялась и вздохнула.  
\- Мы давно не виделись. Никакая любовь не выдержит тысячи лет. Мы уже давно не вместе.  
«Тиранда и Малфурион», – невольно подумал Кадгар. Хотя эта пара провела в разлуке долгие века. Может, именно это и помогло сохранить их чувство?  
\- Прости, мне очень жаль разочаровывать тебя и твою крёстную, но я... – очень вежливо начала Талисра.  
\- Можешь не продолжать, – поднял руки Кадгар. – И это я должен просить прощения.  
\- Не стоит, я всё понимаю. Тебе еще повезло, что здесь оказалась я, а не Окулет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Да наш Окулет просто сияет, когда говорит о тебе! – усмехнулась первая чародейка. – Та массовая телепортация впечатлила его не на шутку! Всё хотел к тебе заявиться как-нибудь со всеми своими записями – сверять расчёты. Сам бы не заметил, как оказался обвенчанным.  
Талисра улыбнулась, но тут же её лицо посуровело. Да, сейчас Окулет занят другими вопросами. Они всё ещё не разгадали, что и как именно сотворила Элисанда. Кадгар уже попросил Кейлека разыскать Хроми: кто же ещё сможет помочь им, если не дракон времени?  
\- Итак, у нас время до полуночи? – уточнила Талисра, уже прикипая взглядом к книгам.  
\- Да.  
\- У фей никогда ничего не меняется, – слегка меланхолично проговорила эльфийка. – Какая по счету у тебя встреча? С предполагаемыми невестами?  
\- Вторая.  
\- Будет ещё одна, – «подбодрила» Талисра, подходя к облюбованной полке и протягивая руку. – Ну-ка, что тут у нас?  
  
  
Вечером следующего дня стоило его личной фее-крёстной возникнуть перед ним, как Кадгар сразу напустился на неё:  
\- Крёстная, это был ужасный выбор!  
\- Но она такая подходящая дама! – всплеснула руками фея. – Такая красивая, умная...  
\- Фанни! – Кадгар сжал переносицу. – Если бы она не оказалась ещё и такой понимающей...  
\- То я бы её не выбрала!  
\- ... то у нас мог бы быть очень неприятный политический инцидент! Пожалуйста, не надо! Не надо никого мне подыскивать! Я не сказочная принцесса, мне не нужны эти встречи!  
Фанни даже замерла в озарении.  
\- А ты хочешь быть?..  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Кадгар, пока его в кого-нибудь не превратили против воли.  
\- Ничего, – «успокоила» его крёстная, – найду я тебе принца. Да что там принца! Ты и короля достоин!  
Кажется, он уже почуял, куда это может завести.  
\- Я не...  
  
  
**Могущество и власть**  
  
Поздно. В следующий миг он оказался в роскошно обставленной комнате с круглым столом, прямо-таки ломящимся от яств, а на стуле напротив восседал чрезвычайно удивленный Андуин Ринн. Король, как и было обещано.  
\- Нет, – простонал Кадгар, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
Если и был человек, кому он не хотел бы объяснять...  
\- Я так понимаю, мне не стоит тревожиться, раз меня похитил ты? – с юмором в голосе спросили у него.  
\- Я не похищал тебя, – ответил Кадгар, не открывая лица, – но бояться и в самом деле не стоит. Уже в полночь ты будешь там, где был.  
Андуин только поднял бровь, понукая рассказать ему всё, и Кадгар смирился и в очередной раз поделился своей бедой.  
\- Значит, она ищет тебе супруга?  
\- Прости, что втянул тебя в эту бессмыслицу, – провинился Кадгар.  
\- Как я понял, не твоя вина, – Андуин отпил глоток вина из своего бокала. – Но, должен признать, идея неплохая. Заполучить в супруги верховного мага Кадгара, лидера Кирин-Тора, может быть очень выгодно.  
\- Что? – Кадгар уставился на Андуина.  
\- За законность такого союза не беспокойся, я как раз раздумывал над некоторыми расширениями к нашему институту брака. А король должен подавать пример своим подданным, – Андуин задумчиво покивал.  
\- Что?!  
\- Конечно, в таком браке встает вопрос о наследнике...  
\- Да что ты мелешь? – возопил Кадгар в ужасе.  
И тут Андуин не выдержал и расхохотался. Негодный мальчишка смеялся над ним и достаточно долго, чтобы Кадгар успел успокоиться и даже найти юмор в этом розыгрыше.  
\- Я тебе это припомню, – мстительно пообещал он.  
\- Твоё лицо! – простонал Андуин.  
\- Да-да, очень смешно. Почти заставил меня поверить, что ты серьёзно.  
\- Ну, – со смешком проговорил Андуин, – идея и в самом деле недурна, если смотреть со стороны.  
\- Ты опять? – возмутился Кадгар.  
\- Нет, я уже всё, – пообещал Андуин. – Каким бы заманчивым ни был бы этот союз, от своего брака я жду не только политических выгод.  
\- И на том спасибо.  
\- А раз так вышло, что мы вынуждены просидеть тут до?..  
\- До ночи.  
\- До ночи, чем здесь можно заняться?  
Как выяснилось, зачарованные комнаты, хоть и показывали из окон чудесный ветреный пляж и серое море, выпускать «потенциальных женихов» никуда не собирались, и помимо собственно столовой, в апартаментах были ещё ванная и спальня с огромной кроватью. И ни одной книги – крёстная явно учла свой промах с Талисрой.  
\- Не знаю, как ты, – сообщил Андуин, – но я, пожалуй, лягу поспать.  
Кадгар запоздало заметил круги под глазами, и немного осунувшееся лицо. Конечно, юный король ещё не успел оплакать отца, а тут ещё на него свалилось целое королевство и по факту – лидерство в Альянсе.  
\- Ты можешь прилечь тоже, – предложил Андуин. – На этой постели уместились бы пятеро по меньшей мере.  
  
  
Кадгар сидел на крыше Аметистовой цитадели, обнимая колени и пялясь в ещё тёмное небо. Скоро рассвет.  
\- Уже не спишь? – крёстная возникла ниоткуда и тихо села рядом.  
\- Выспался вчера, спасибо, – ядовито сказал Кадгар.  
Фанни насупилась.  
\- Это была последняя встреча? Больше не будет? Раз уж ничего не вышло.  
\- Ты же этого хотел, – буркнула крёстная. – Чтобы тебя оставили в покое.  
\- Хотел, – признал Кадгар, – но... Как-то не очень приятно узнать, что ты никому, в общем-то, не нужен.  
\- Я могу ещё попробовать, – предложила крёстная. – Три раза – это традиционное количество попыток, но никто не запретит мне искать тебе пару, если хочешь. И рано или поздно...  
\- Нет, – кривовато улыбнулся Кадгар. – Трёх – более чем достаточно.  
Крёстная убито молчала. Она хотела как лучше, напомнил себе Кадгар и положил руку ей на плечо.  
\- Счастье не всегда заключается в браке, – попробовал утешить он. – Некоторые люди прекрасно живут в одиночестве...  
\- Но ты не некоторые! – перебила его крёстная. – Уж столько я о тебе знаю!  
Кадгар вздохнул. Он не знал, что ещё сказать этой женщине. К счастью, не пришлось. Площадка лифта-телепорта, построенного по предложению Окулета, вспыхнула, выплёвывая... предполагаемую невесту номер один. Кадгар невольно поморщился при виде своей героини. Ему ещё долго будет неловко в её обществе. Боевая же воительница, кажется, уже и думать забыла о неудачном свидании.  
\- Кадгар! Ты идёшь? – рявкнула она нетерпеливо.  
\- У вас встреча? – с надеждой спросила крёстная.  
\- У нас дело, – Кадгар поспешил разрушить надежды своей крёстной и встал. – Мы идём в Каражан.


End file.
